


Son, I'll bring you home

by NikeScaret



Series: Black and Blue Scales [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damian is homesick, Dick is Damian's Dad (TM), Dick is just doing what he did with Bruce, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Seriously I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, Seriously there are too many italics, So shut up Tim, Tim is a fucking hypocrite, misuse of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Dick doesn't believe that Damian is dead.He justcan'tbe.He's just gone.Gone but not dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a person requests a second part of this au and by god did I deliver.
> 
> I just like this au, okay?

When Dick wakes up, Damian is gone.

Not-not _dead_ , he's quick to tell anyone.

Damian's _not_ dead.

Bruce is in mourning, but he's not trying to bring Damian back because-

Because he doesn't have a body.

And how can he bring back anyone without a body?

_No._

Damian _is gone but he's_ **_not dead._ **

Dick pushes past the protests, past the concerned shouts, all while screaming back, _Damian_ **_isn't dead._ ** _And I'm going to bring him_ **_home._ **

Tim-and here Dick _has_ to laugh bitterly, because Tim is such a fucking hypocrite-shoves Dick back.

Tells him to stop.

Tells him that Damian is _gone_.

_And he's not coming back._

Dick pulls against the strong arms of Jason and Bruce, yelling, _crying_ that he's only doing what _Tim did._

Damian is _Dick's Robin,_ how could _anyone_ think that Dick will _ever_ give up on him?

And, one night, he slips out of the Manor with a backpack on his shoulders and a sad smile towards Damian's pets-they've taken his disappearance as hard as Dick-before leaving Gotham.

He was supposed to stay inside.

He was supposed to stay inside a place where he can see touches of Damian everywhere.

A small stain of paint, a indenture in the wall, the katana lovingly maintained by the cave opening-

Really. Did they think that he'd stay there?

A place where he can practically _see_ Damian playing with Titus, Damian practicing in the lawn.

Where he can hear a small _tt_ of disgust and a sharp, loving, exasperated, and everything in between _Grayson._

Dick grins under his helmet as he speeds past Bludhaven on his bike. His family can be so incredibly _stupid_ at times. 

When has _Dick Grayson_ ever given up on family, let alone _Damian?_

* * *

Damian had been here for…

He doesn't know how long.

He misses Dick, misses the way _His Batman_ practically lights up at the sight of him. He misses that physical assurance that everything will be _fucking_ **_fine_ ** as long as he's there, no matter how much Damian messed up.

He misses Dick the most when he wakes from nightmares, from memories that haunt his mind and lurk in the shadows ready to strike.

Dick would rest his forehead on his and hug him tightly.

Damian misses that.

Not that staying with Jon and his family isn't nice. No, he's happy being with them. Jon always greets him with a smile and a chirp of _Hi, Damian!_

(Damian found out nearly a day in staying with the Kents that the dragons can... Shift, of sorts.

They can turn into a human. A human with a trail, wings, claws, and small dragon teeth that are razor sharp.

It's a painless process, the shifting, as Damian learns.)

Clark, Jon's father, is tall. Sturdily built like Father, but missing the stress lines, the near constant downturn of lips.

Damian…

Damian isn't sure whether to hate him or not for it.

Lois, Jon's mother, is human, like Damian. She's piercing, always searching for the truth whether she realizes it or not.

She's _smart_ most of all, and can tell when Damian wants to be let alone or when he wants to have another's presence next to him.

Jon is nice, both as a dragon and a partial human, but not _enough_.

Jon isn't his family.

Clark isn't his family.

Lois isn't his family.

They just _aren't_ and it makes Damian even more homesick. 

Not that he tells anyone.

* * *

 

Dick's tracked reports of a boy with dark hair, almond-shaped green eyes, and brown skin for a week.

A week trying to find Damian.

A week dodging his family's attempts the find him.

There's a _reason_ he and Damian were the best.

But _finally._

He's here.

Damian's here, Dick can feel it in his gut.

It's a thing Dick's learned to trust.

It's what lead him to deny Damian's death _(glass smashing, Dick screaming, crying as he keeps on saying_ **_he can't be dead, he can't be gone-_ ** _)_ and what lead him to this.

This farm is way out in the country with neighbors twenty miles away.

Dick bares his teeth into a savage grin. _A perfect place to hide a severely damaged Bird._

He strides up to the door, shifting in anticipation of a fight.

This far out?

No one will even know who _Dick Grayson, Ward of Bruce Wayne_ even _is_ , and that gives Dick full permission to beat the living _shit_ out of his son’s-

Brother's. Brother's kidnappers.

He knocks once.

And counts the seconds that pass.

_One. Two. Three…_

He's about to break the door down and give these bastards hell, when it opens and _Damian is staring up_ _at him without a wound in sight._

Dick let's out a sob and pulls Damian close as he sinks to the ground, clutching his-

Fuck it.

Damian's _his goddamn son and_ **_his Robin._ **

Dick's holding his son close, aware that he's crying, but from what he can gather from the growing wet spot on his shirt, Damian's doing the same thing.

Thudding footsteps make Dick spring to his feet as he makes sure Damian is behind him, reminiscent of those times as Batman and Robin with them in the exact same pose.

The thought just makes Dick's eyesight blurry again because _fuck,_ how could he leave Damian?

How could he leave after _promising_ that they'd be Batman and Robin forever?

_That he'd never leave?_

Another footstep that booms like thunder draws Dick out of his thoughts, and he angrily wipes at his eyes, looking up just in time to see two dragons stepping out of the woods. 

_… What._

* * *

 

Damian can't believe that Dick is here.

Can't believe that he tracked Damian so the way to here.

He's so concentrated on keeping a hold of his fa- _brother,_ that he doesn't hear Jon and Clark coming back from their hunt (they have to eat meat to survive; Damian takes solace that they eat everything and that the animals themselves don't feel any pain), and so is surprised when Dick stands in front of him, acrobatic frame imposing and threatening.

A smile flickers to life as Jon and Clark walk into the front yard, and Damian slips around Dick to stand between a determined and potentially deadly Dick Grayson and two somewhat pacifistic-on the sense they'd rather let things go their own way and don't particularly like conflict-most definitely deadly dragons. 

“Jon, Clark, this is Grayson. Grayson, meet Jon and Clark.”

  
Damian hopes that he hasn't fucked up the chance of the three of them getting along.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> Cone scream with me about Damian, Jon, JonDami, batfam, and even my own writing. I don't give a shit, I just like talking to you guys


End file.
